Jake and the Never Land Pirates
Season 1 (2011-2012) #01 Hide and Hideout/The Old Shell Game February 14, 2011 #02 Hats off to Hook/Escape From Belch Mountain February 15, 2011 #03 Off the Hook/Never Say Never! February 16, 2011 #04 Yo Ho Food to Go!/Basketballs Aweigh! February 17, 2011 #05 The Sky's the Limit/Bucky Makes a Splash February 18, 2011 #06 Happy Hook Day!/No Returns! February 19, 2011 #07 Izzy's Pirate Puzzle/The Never Land Games February 21, 2011 #08 Free Wheeling Fun/The Race to Never Peak February 22, 2011 #09 Cubby's Sunken Treasure/Cubby's Goldfish February 23, 2011 #10 Surfin' Turf/The Seahorse Roundup February 24, 2011 #11 It's a Pirate Picnic/The Key to Skull Rock February 25, 2011 #12 The Never Bloom/Jake's Starfish Search February 28, 2011 #13 Hooks Seals a Deal/The Emerald Coconut March 18, 2011 #14 The Golden Twilight Treasure/Rock the Croc! March 28, 2011 #15 The Elephant Surprise/Jake's Jungle Groove April 4, 2011 #16 The Golden Egg/Huddle Up! April 11, 2011 #17 Save the Coral Cove/Treasure Chest Switcheroo April 22, 2011 #18 Birds of a Feather/Treasure Show a Tell May 21, 2011 #19 The Pirate Princess/The Rainbow Wand June 17, 2011 #20 The Sword and the Stone/Jake's Home Run August 26, 2011 #21 Captain Hook's Parrot/Skybird Island is Falling September 19, 2011 #22 Night of the Golden Pumpkin/Trick or Treasure! October 14, 2011 #23 The Pirate Pup!/Pirate Rock November 10, 2011 #24 It's a Winter Never Land!/Hook on Ice December 2, 2011 #25 Playing with Skully January 9, 2012 #26 Peter Pan Returns! February 13, 2012 Season 2 (2012-2013) #27 Peter's Musical Pipes/The Never Night Star February 24, 2012 #28 Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!/The Never Rainbow February 24, 2012 #29 Captain Hook's Hooks/Mr Smee's Pet March 16, 2012 #30 Pirates of the Dessert/The Great Pirate Pyramind April 13, 2012 #31 Mama Hook Knows Best/Pixie Dust Away! May 12, 2012 #32 Race Around Rock/Captain Hook is Missing! May 25, 2012 #33 A Feather in Hook's Hat/A Whale of a Tale June 8, 2012 #34 Captain Hook's Lagoon/Undersea Bucky! June 8, 2012 #35 The Mermaid's Song/Treasure of a Tides June 29, 2012 #36 Big Bug Vally/The Queen of Never Land July 27, 2012 #37 Hook and the Itty Bitty Kitty/Pirate Campout August 10, 2012 #38 Izzy's Trident Treasure/Pirate Putt Putt August 24, 2012 #39 Jake Saves Bucky September 19, 2012 #40 Tricks, Treats and Treasure!/Season of the Sea Witch October 5, 2012 #41 Cookin with Hook/Captain Flynn's New Matey November 26, 2012 #42 Sail Away Treasure/The Mystery of Mysterious Island! November 27, 2012 #43 A Bad Case of Barnacles/Cubby's Pet Problem November 28, 2012 #44 Hook's Hookity Hook!/Hooked Together! November 29, 2012 #45 Cubby's Mixed Up Map/Jake's Cool New Matey December 7, 2012 #46 Hooked!/The Never Land Ball January 25, 2013 #47 Jake's Birthday Bash!/The Lighthouse Diamond March 1, 2013 #48 Tiki Tree Luau/Captain Who? March 22, 2013 #49 Ahoy Captain Smee!/Cap n Croak! April 19, 2013 #50 The Mystery Pirate!/Pirate Swap May 10, 2013 #51 Jake and Sneaky LeBeck!/Cubby the Brave May 24, 2013 #52 Pirate Genie in a Bottle! June 14, 2013 #53 Pirate Pals/Treasurefalls June 21, 2013 #54 Hook's Playful Plant!/The Golden Smee July 5, 2013 #55 Sand Pirate Cubby!/Song of the Dessert July 19, 2013 #56 Jake's Special Delivery/Seahorse Saddle Up July 26, 2013 #57 Jake and the Beanstalk/Little Red Hiding Hook! August 9, 2013 #58 Follow the Bouncing Bumble!/Sandy and the Clams August 16, 2013 #59 Jake's Never Land Rescue! September 29, 2013 #60 Misty's Magical Mix Up!/Bones's Lucky Doubloon October 4, 2013 #61 Jake's Royal Rescue November 3, 2013 #62 The Golden Pirate Pyramind/The Treasure of Belch Mountain December 2, 2013 #63 Stormy Seas/The Big Golden Tiki Trouble December 3, 2013 #64 Hideout Hijinks/Pirates on Ice December 4, 2013 #65 The Never Land Jungle Speedway/The Never Land Pirate Peices of Eight December 5, 2013 #66 Frozen Never Land/Little Stinkers December 6, 2013 Season 3 (2014-2015) #67 Treasure of the Pirate Mommy's Tomb/Mystery of the Missing Treasure! January 3, 2014 #68 Invisible Jake/Who's the Pretty Bird? January 10, 2014 #69 Captain Gizmo/Jake Pirate Swap Meet January 17, 2014 #70 Pirate Genie Tales January 24, 2014 #71 Cubby's Crabby Crusade/The Never Sands of Time January 31, 2014 #72 Trouble on the High Sneeze/Pirate Sitting Pirates February 7, 2014 #73 Smee-erella! February 14, 2014 #74 The Never Land Coconut Cook Off/The Lost and Found Treasure February 21, 2014 #75 Hide the Hideout/Tick Tock Trap February 28, 2014 #76 Play it Again Cubby!/Trading Treasure April 1, 2014 #77 The Singing Stones/The Mermaid Queen's Voice April 11, 2014 #78 Where's Mama Hook?/Captain Hook's New Hobby May 9, 2014 #79 Bucky's Treasure Hunt/Cubby's Tall Tale June 27, 2014 #80 Hook's Treasure Nap/Princess Power! July 4, 2014 #81 Nanny Nell/Izzy and the Sea Unicorn July 18, 2014 #82 Hook the Genie!/A Royal Misunderstanding August 1, 2014 #83 Pirate Pogo!/The Sneaky Snock Off August 15, 2014 #84 Sleepy Mermaid/Jake's Mega Mecha Sword September 19, 2014 #85 Pirate Ghost Story/Queen Izzy Bella October 3, 2014 #86 Jake the Wolf/Witch Hook October 10, 2014 #87 Battle of the Book! October 26, 2014 #88 Mer Matey Ahoy!/Pirate Pinball November 14, 2014 #89 ShiverJack!/Treasure Tunnel Trouble November 21, 2014 #90 Grandpa Bones/The Arctic Pearl November 26, 2014 #91 Captain Scrooge December 5, 2014 #92 Jake's Awesome Surprise/Aye Aye Cap'n Cap'n! February 27, 2015 #93 Captain Frost/The Legendary Snow Foot! March 6, 2015 #94 Look Out Never Sharks!/The Monkey Pirate King March 6, 2015 #95 Stowaway Ghosts!/Happy 1,000th Birthday March 6, 2015 #96 Flight of the Feathers/Captain Hookity Hook! June 29, 2015 #97 Dread the Evil Genie/Sandblast July 6, 2015 #98 Tiki Maskerade Mystery/The Tale of Ratsputin July 13, 2015 #99 Captain Buzzerd to the Rescue!/Croctastrophy July 27, 2015 #100 The Great Never Sea Conquest July 31, 2015 Season 4: Captain Jake & The Neverland Pirates (2015-2016) #101 Into the Heart of Coldness/The Remarkable Beardini! September 19, 2015 #102 Escape From Ghost Island/The Island of Doctor Undergear October 10, 2015 #103 Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh/The Golden Hook October 17, 2015 #104 Mystery of the Mighty Colossus/The Doubloon Monsoon October 24, 2015 #105 Shark Attack/Captain Hook's Colossal Collision November 7, 2015 #106 Phantoms of Never Nether Land/Magical Mayhem November 14, 2015 #107 Monkey Tiki Trouble/Jake's Cold Hearted Matey November 21, 2015 #108 The Golden Dragon/Peter Pan 100 Treasures February 8, 2016 #109 Dread the Pharaoh/Sharky Unchained March 7, 2016 #110 Captain Quixote/Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew March 14, 2016 #111 The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon/Minotaur Mix Up! March 21, 2016 #112 Pirate Fools Day!/The Forbidden City March 28, 2016 #113 Attack of the Pirate Piranhas/March of the Lava Monsters June 20, 2016 #114 Beardini's Apprentice/Mummy First Mate July 11, 2016 #115 The Legion of Pirate Villians October 1, 2016 #116 Crabageddon!/Night of the Stonewolf October 8, 2016 #117 Tales of Captain Buzzard October 15, 2016 #118 Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!/Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew October 22, 2016 #119 Pirate Princess's Big Day!/Sleepy Pirate Princess October 29, 2016 #120 Captain Hook's Last Stand November 5, 2016